Forever
by S.P. Tripathi
Summary: He put my trembling hand upon his chest, where his heart thrummed soothingly. "Love for you in my heart?" He whispered silkily, his raw emotion filled and overwhelming gaze turned tender as he gaze down at me. "Forever it'll stay that way."


**Author's Note: Alright guys! Hey to all! This is another thing I decided to do. It just come to me because I'd recently been feeling kind of sappy. Anyways, I hope you may like it.**

**Please tell me how is it..?**

**However, fear not. I'm all the way for my next on-going story. Just I've too much to write, think and type. And, it really doesn't help the matter that I'm beta-_ing_ several of my other wonderful friends. Not that I mind in the slightest. Yet, it's bound to make someone all lazy and tired. **

**Furthermore, I really truly hope you may like it. **

**CAPTION: I'm going to keep this story in chapter wise. IT'S NOT A ONE-SHOT! I REPEAT, NOT A ONE-SHOT, PEOPLE! A STORY! **

**And, that too - with MULTI-CHAPTER(S)!  
><strong>

**Anyway, Review please, if possible that is.**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: He put my trembling hand upon his chest, where his heart thrummed soothing. "Love for you in my heart?" He whispered silkily, his raw and overwhelming gaze turning tender as he gaze down at me. "Forever it'll stay that way."**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ <strong>

**Forever**

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p><em>"I wrote your name in the sky,<em>

_But the wind blew it away._

_I wrote your name in the sand,_

_But the water wash it away._

_And, then I wrote you name in my heart,_

_and, just so you know, forever it will stay that way."_

I stare unblinkingly down at the letter in a scheduled area inside the Library of Hogwarts, which I'd been clutching in my white, cold hands for quite some time.

Or was it from past twenty minutes ago?

Nevertheless, I stared and stared at the letters written across the white parchment with a blue ink. My eyes seeing but not completing grasping the meaning behind those words. My mind reading but not completing understanding the meaning of the letter.

And, then, the lid of my eyes slowly dipped down before pulling back up.

_Blink._

Slowly, my eyelids fluttered again.

_Blink._

Before my oddly foggy mind slowly pick up his pace and begin functioning again.

What... the... hell?

"... are you alright? Hey? Granger? _Hello...?"_ I cringed back sharply, reconciling heavily away from the white thing that by pass in front of my face. Blinking, I look up to see Ron's sister – Ginny; who was standing in front of me – looked quite perturbed and worried, concern brimming behind those brown irises of hers as she gaze down at me.

And, it was then I realize it was her hand that had been waving in front of my face – for god knows how long – to get my unfocused attention back to her.

"Hey, Hermione." said she softly, her voice concerned and worried as she settled beside me on the chair, still looking at me. "Are you alright? You looked as if you've seen _You-Know-Who's_ ghost or something." she giggle at her own induced joke and I rolled my eyes at her playfully. Yet, subconsciously, the hand which had been clutching at the letter was suddenly lowered beneath the table, hiding it from her view.

Because deep down, my subconscious hinting that it's not something that it needed to be share with someone. Least of all with Ginny, even though we'd been quite of close friends since the Wizarding World had been free from the reign of terror – which is kind of safe to say – from the grim clutches of Lord Voldemort.

"Say Voldemort, Ginny." I told her, ignoring the way she flinched at the name. I kind of felt a stab of guilt that seem to pierce down the abdomen when my mind reminded me that it's the same Ginny Weasley who'd been possessed by the said person in her first year, and used her as her mere decoy to lure The Boy Who Lived under the trap so that he could be killed. "I know its hard, please forgive me for my in-sensitiveness, Ginny." I apologized immediately. And, felt as at ease when she nodded her head in forgiveness. "But there's nothing to fear anymore. We are all free." I smiled at her, which she reciprocated back just slightly but ends up sighing in the end.

"I know," she admitted. "But still. Hearing about him since I was just a child, and the horror he'd inflict upon the world? It's hard not to." she sighed heavily as if the mere words had exhausted her.

"It's alright," I said breezily, "You'll get use to it." I told her reassuringly. She smiled at me for a second before it turned into a frown.

"By the way, what were you reading before I come here, Hermione?" she ask me, curious and intrigued.

_Damn_. I cursed inwardly.

"Oh! N-Nothing!" I said quickly, clutching the letter in my hidden hand, and blushed when I met an almost smirking Ginny.

"Nothing?" she repeated my words innocently. Too innocently, I might add. "But it really _looks _like something to me, my dear Hermione." Her twinkling brown eyes shifted from my face and drift towards my hidden left arm under the table. And, before I could do anything – like scramble and make a run for my life – Ginny lunged at the said arm, making me yelp in surprise and took a hold of the said arm.

"No! Ginny! Let go!" I hissed at her, feeling desperate and panicky while Ginny squirm in her seat, her right arm pushing forward in a fierce attempt to snatch the letter from my still clutch fist.

"Oh, C'mon, Hermione!" she huffed in mock-annoyance as she continued with her pursue. I grunted under her weight when she lifted her other arm to put it on my shoulder and use it as a leverage to reach even more further for my arm. All the while scratching and pulling on my arm to take a hold of it, but coming up empty handed. "Let me have a _look!" _she insisted, determined.

"No!" I decline her request, adamant in my will to not let anyone even take a peek at the said letter. It's just so... embarrassing!

"Hermione!" Moan.

"Ginny!" Groan.

And, then, I felt something warm air hitting against my clench fist, and stiffened in my seat when the letter was abruptly snatched away from my hand.

"Yes!"

I could only stare up at her helplessly, a feeling of dread forming in the pit of my stomach while I watch a triumphant Ginny holding the piece of parchment in her hands, bouncing cheerily before she proceed to unfold it, and begin reading it.

I could feel my heart going all crazy inside my chest, drumming like a humming bird wing's as my eyes watched the skidding ones of Ginny as her scanned the letter with an unmasked curiosity, suspense and excitement.

And, when they widened in shock and surprise just as something dawned on her, I gulped rather loudly and audibly.

"Oh my merlin," she breathed out, lowering the letter a bit just as her brown orbs fly up and look at me. "I really think somebody loves you, Hermione."

I gave out a short, sharply burst of nervous laughter of shocking-disbelief. "And, here I thought it's someone who's out there to get me." I told her honestly.

She rolled her eyes down at me in half exasperation and half tiredly before she turned to plop back down on the chair. Shaking her head, she slowly turn it to look directly in the eye. "For someone so smart, you could really be so dense."

"Hey!" I protested, scowling when I aimed a punch at her way and she quickly dodge it perfectly while laughing her head off. _Literally._

"No, really," said she seriously after she quieted down after a minute or two. Before her face scrunched up in a confused frown as she held up the paper to inspect it again. "Who would the one who will leave you a letter – unsigned?" she muttered, perplexed.

I sighed before I turned back around to pack my things away, my work which I'd been doing before I found this letter tucked inside my 7th year Advanced Potion book.

"Only that one person who didn't want to reveal his identity, Ginny." I told her calmly.

"But how can you so sure it's a boy, Hermione?"

Startled by this question, I look up to see a grinning Ginny looking at me, knowing she had got me there.

And, to be honest, since the first time I have open the letter, I genuinely felt sick.

"It could be prank for all we know, Ginny. Whether we are sure if it's a guy or a —," I swallow hard to drown the nausea I felt welling up my throat at bay, "—girl."

She abruptly burst into a fits of laughter while I made hasty gestures for her tone her sounds down a little, looking frantically around to see more than a dozen of pairs of eyes turned to stare at us in warning, curious and annoyed look.

Not to mention, a pair of threatening eyes behind a rimmed glasses, who seem to have appear out of thin air beside the aisle that leads the corner of mine, and narrowing at us as Madam Pince glare at us.

"Sorry!" I mouthed at her, ashamed and guilty for disturbing the peaceful atmosphere around the Library, and scared by the looks the caretaker of the Library - Librarian - seems to be throwing at us.

As quick as I can be, I wiggle my right arm, and felt the sleek wooden surface of my new wand slipping inside my palm, and waved it impatiently to pile my things up, and levitate them in the air beside us. Before pushing a laughing redhead girl in front of me so that we could make our way out of the library as soon as possible.

Once outside, I breathed out, feeling a surge of relief cursing through my veins, when I hear Ginny's maniacal laughing fits finally reducing it to a notch.

"Better?" I asked her sarcastically, shooting her an annoyed look. But it only succeed to make her snicker in amusement.

"Much," said she, still chortling. I grumbled under my breath when I took the floating books securely in my arms, slid the wand back up my sleeves, and begin walking again.

"But Ginny," I begin after a few second later when she fall into steps beside me, now fully somber, "You really can't go blubbering about _this _to _anybody_." I told her sternly, glancing at her, and was relief when she nodded back to me in all seriousness.

"About what?"

I jumped nearly a foot in the air, startled, clutching the pile of books close to my chest when a voice so familiar spoke softly in my right eardrum, the warm, slightly moist hot breath tickling my ear and making me chock-gulp my supposed to be shriek of surprise and shock.

Having my heart in my throat, which double its pace painfully when I turned around to look back up to see a pair of vivid pair of amused green eyes stared down into my surprise brown ones.

Which, however, quickly flash in irritation and frustration.

"How many times did I told you to _not _to sneak up on me like that, Harry!?" I cried in indignation, still clutching tightly on the books to calm my galloping heart rates.

"Forty-three thousand, fifty-two hundred and fifty-seven times." He murmured back in a calm tone.

I blinked up at him, a little bit disoriented by this astounding revelation while Ginny broke into another rounds of maniacal fits of laughter. Again.

And, then I pursed my lips to resist the urge to say _'And yet you didn't seem to get it.'_ Throw a dirty look at now snorting Ginny before pivoted around sharply to walk away from them. I vaguely hear a deep chuckle from behind me. But I didn't look back around to acknowledge it.

As I already knew that they will follow me.

"You didn't answer my question, 'ione." Harry asked as he come to fall in steps beside of me while Ginny flanked my other one, "What is it that Ginny can't tell _that_ to _anybody_?" He asked me politely, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, and from the corner of my eyes, I throw a nerves glance at Ginny to see how would she react. But to my immense shock and astonishment, found her smiling knowingly back at me.

Or was it a smirk?

"Oh!" We both turn to look at now a full on grinning Ginny, who look in all the world as if she had eaten a bloody canary.

_Oh bugger... _I thought grimly, feeling a sense of falling of dread as I stared at her sly grin, suddenly fearful.

"I'll tell you. You see, Harry? Here –," she gestured her hand dramatically on my way, ignoring my subtle warning shake of my head, "—our precious Hermione have seem to got –," I immediately cut her off when I spin under Harry's arm, and skid to her side to cover her mouth with my right hand. Laughing nervously at now raised brow of Harry; who looked quite intrigued and amused by my spur of action, I look at Ginny and explain, "– an 'O' in Potion essay." I finished her sentence off with a subtle glare as I aimed at her; who only narrowed her eyes at me. "Isn't it, Ginny?" I asked her sweetly with an over-coated sweet smile, who only narrowed her eyes further into slits before, reluctantly, dipped her head in an unwilling approval.

"Hmm..." Harry only hummed as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me, and abruptly I wanted to get out of this awkward and overwhelming nerves situation or place as soon as possible.

I licked my suddenly dry lips self-consciously, and swiftly turned to flank Ginny side, uncovering her mouth in the process, hiding my form from Harry unrelenting and downright uncomfortable blazing emerald gaze, and tug on her arm to walk us away.

"I need your help, Gin," I said this so fast that I wonder if they understood it or not. But at this moment, the only think I care was to get away from Harry and this place as quickly as possible. I don't know or have any idea as to why am I feeling like _this _paranoid and panicky. I had never felt like this in front of him before. But for now, I don't care. "Gotta go, Harry. See you at Dinner!" I bid him my farewell hastily, and veered Ginny away from him, tugging vehemently and impatiently before she could even utter something to him.

I'd thought that Ginny might blow up at me the second she would get a chance. But when I glimpse a hesitant peak at her face, I was only taken aback when I see her beaming at me.

"What?" I asked her, finally relaxing my unaware tense posture now that we have round the corner.

"You're in deep trouble, my dear," said she while grinning slyly and mysteriously. "A serious deep trouble."

I scoffed at her comment.

But couldn't stop the chill of shiver that ran down my spine, making me shudder slightly at the feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like it.<br>**

**Leave a review, if that's the case so. I love hearing from you all!**

**Until next time then, my friends!  
>~S.P Tripathi~<strong>


End file.
